Vampires & Warecretures in Xiaolin Showdown
by Kosmic
Summary: RaiKim story almost. Is it possible for for Xiaolin Showdown to have such creatures. Also can they hid what they are from there friends and enemies? R
1. Chapter 1

**Kosmic: **This story goes out to those people who like vampires, ware-wolfs, and any and all creatures of the night. Trust me if you are not people who like it do not read.

**Chapter 1**

**Ware-Drake & Vampire**

**The Vampire**

Kim was looking at her friends. She signed because she knows some day they would find out what she really was. Kim was no human she is a vampire. Only master Fung and Dojo knows what she is

Master Fung has told her not tell the others what she was. Dojo has given Kim a special shen gong wu. The shen gong wu is always active. This shen gong wu hold the abilities to give resistance to any one thing when first active. Kim has said sun sense the sun hurts vampires a lot.

She was to suck the blood of her Omi, Clay, and Raimundo. She never has drunk them to the point to death. She be leaves something was wrong about Rai. His blood tasted a bit different. She never question why.

**The Ware-Drake**

Ever sense Rai has joined the Xiaolin temple he kept a secret from every one. Master Fung did not even know his secret was. The fact is he is not human; he is a ware-drake.

Rai decided never to show or tell any one.

At times when alone and no one is around he changes. His scales and wings are black and the breath weapon of his is lightning. He would train a bit.

**Story**

It was night every one has gone to sleep but Raimundo and Kim. Raimundo was awake because he had a lot of rest during the day.

All day there was no training or shores because master Fung took off some where. Every one did something to keep them selves busy. Rai rested then did any thing else.

Kim was awake because of her normal needed to drink blood. She was going to take blood from Raimundo this night.

"Rai blood is different from the others but tasty. I would always bit him but then he would be died if I did." She said quietly and walking quietly.

Rai was lay back on his bed when Kim opens his door. Rai sees Kim but Kim does not see Rai is awake. She walks up to him and once she was by his side Rai got up.

Kim jump back hiding her teeth. "Let me guess Kim you could not sleep. So you decided to pull a prank on me." Rai said.

"Yea that's right." She said agree hoping he goes with it.

"Why are you awake any way Rai?" She looks at Rai and questions.

"I rested all day. I usually do not sleep until later." He responds to see Kimiko smile.

Rai looked surprised for a moment. He swore he saw some fang teethed. He then looks at Kim slowly. Kim looked a bit different to him. She was a bit pale and looks a bit taller.

"Kim you look different are you ok? You are pale and it seems as if you're a bit taller." Rai said making Kim who lets go of her smile.

Kim looks at her self then looks at Rai. Her erg to drink blood was starting up she could feel it.

"Rai I… You won't believe this but I am a vampire. I came in here to drink your blood. I… I am sorry." Rai looked at her surprised to hear what she said.

He looks at Kim and smiles a bit then laughs softly. "I believe you Kim. The reason I believe you is because I am a ware-drake. You may not believe me but I am." Kim looks at Rai a bit confused.

"I know of ware creatures but never of a ware-drake." She says out of confusion.

"Let me show you then." Rai transform a bit to show Kim. His black wings and black claws appear.

Kim looks at Rai and falls against the wall. She was surprised what Rai is.

"Kim drinks up. With me transformed this far my blood doubles. It is alright for you to drink my blood. If I am right it's how vampires live." Kim looks at Rai she was not sure of her self.

She walks up to him and bits his neck. She really did not have control because of erg to drink. Rai felt paralyzed when she bit. After awhile it felt wonderful to him. Once Kim let go Rai took a step back while his bit marks disappear. Rai feels a bit woozy. He sat down and transformed back human. He looks at Kim and smiles.

"That felt good Kim. Please do not worry about me. Because of what I am my blood comes back a lot faster then humans. Please do me one favor. Do not tell any one about this. Not even master Fung knows." He says looking at Kim.

Kim looks at Rai. "I won't tell the other but master Fung must know. He knows what I am." Kim started to walk to the door but Rai stops her.

"Ok I will tell him tomorrow Kim. I want to tell you one thing real quick. I love you. I was always wanted to tell you but it could not because of what I am." Kim turn around she was blushing.

"I… I did not know that's how you felt. I… I am sorry Rai I just don't know what to say. I will see you in the morning ok." Kim walked out and went to her room.

"He loves me. I feel the same thing Rai. I love you too and I feel the same way to tell." She whispered to her self before going to bed.

That morning every one was eating breakfast. Kim did not eat much because vampires do not eat food. She can eat food but it does not do much. Once master Fung entered Kim stands up along with Rai.

"Master Fung we need to talk to you in private please." Kim said with showing of a fang real fast for him to understand. Master Fung nodded then walked off to his room. Dojo followed because he saw the fang. Clay and Omi did not.

"I take it Raimundo knows now Kim." Master Fung started closing his door.

"Yes master Fung and there more." Kim says elbowing Rai.

"Master Fung I never want to tell or show any one but, I am ware-drake." Rai says this and starts up his transformation to show master Fung.

Dojo mouth dropped with master widen his eyes. "I see that now Raimundo. Why have you not told me for shown me before?" Master Fung asks.

"My father told me not to show any one. When I found out Kim was a vampire I told and showed her because she is a vampire. I did not want her to be alone." Master Fung nodded to what Rai said.

"Keep this to your self. If Omi and Clay find out they might think of this the wrong way." Master Fung said relieved to know what Rai is.

"Wait just one second here. What breathe weapon do you have Rai?" Dojo wanting to know senses drakes are basically dragons.

"Lightning why do you ask Dojo?" Dojo looked sad.

"Great now I feel more useless. " Rai laughs followed by Kim.

They head out side where Clay and Omi are. They were ready to start practice.

Once practice was over Kim walked over to Rai. "Rai sorry I walked away like I did last night. I felt and feel the same way towards you. I was embarrassed to admit it." She says feeling like tons of weight just fell of her shoulders.

"You do really?" Rai says blushing.

"Yes I do." Kim responding blushing.

A moment went by with silence until Omi ran up to Kim.

"Kim your Goo Zombie Three died. I am sorry I am. I did not mean to kill it." He said with pout like eyes.

"Omi it just needs new batters. Like the other stuff I use here. You remembered how I should you with a PDA." Omi nods and runs off.

Once Kim turns around to look at Rai he had his face up to hers. She took a step back then realized he was trying to kiss her. She took a step back forward and connected the kiss. It felt like every thing about one another was a normal human.

"You do know you guys have to come a part to breath." They let go and looked at Clay who interrupted there kiss.

Clay ran off because he knew they would attack him.

"Prank him." Rai said as Kim smiled.

"Let me help you Rai with the prank." Rai smiled being happy to hear that from Kim.

**End of Chapter**

**Kimiko: **Wait a minute how is this going to work Kosmic? I am a vampire and Rai is a ware-drake. How is this possible?

**Raimundo:** I agree here. Yes every one knows me and Kim are meant to be. How is it we are going to do this?

**Kosmic: **First I am not going off of every myth here. Second I am the writer what I say happens happens. R&R please and thank you. If any one cares I am considered a ware-dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kosmic: **Hello my friends nice to meet you all again. Also if you look at Raimundo's bio he is a circus star. Would it mean he would be a bit rich and popular? I will let some one else work on that story. I am already working on enough already.

**Chapter 2**

**Clay's secret**

"RAIMUNDO!" Clay screamed chasing down Rai. "Once I get my hands on you will be sorry." Clay was running after Rai with egg and egg shells coming out of his hate.

Omi slaps his head because he knows Raimundo knows better. Rai turns the corner where Kim was ready to turn the hose on full blast. She hits Clay hard with water while Clay falls to his feet. Clay was surprised Kim did that to her as she started to run.

"Kimiko you are next on my list. Rai is first then I am after you." Clay yelled out getting to his feet to continue to get Raimundo. Omi was also surprised at what Kimiko did.

Kim ran up to her door and opens it. "Rai run up here quick." She yelled while Rai jumps up and around Clay to Kim room. Once Rai was in Kim room Kim closed and locked her door.

Clay was at the door banging it and trying to open Kim door. He stopped banging because he got in trouble last time he broke a door. Clay can hear Rai and Kim laughing from inside.

"Kim opens this door now so I can hurt Rai. If you do this I will not go after you." He said hoping she would open her door.

"Sorry Clay no can do. Rai and I got you back from what you said earlier today." She said hoping Clay would leave them alone.

Clay leaves angrily mumbling about two snakes. Kim and Rai smiled knowing what Clay was thinking.

"We make a good team pulling pranks Kim. Want to do a prank on Omi next?" Rai looks at Kim hoping she would say yes.

"I only pulled that off because Clay deserved it. I am not touching Omi unless he does something to get me angry." She says make Rai frown.

"You mean like when he takes out that book about girls." He said and again he smiles.

"Yes I hate that book. Once I get that book from him I will burn it." Kim is starting to get angry because that book always gets her angry.

"I will tell you what Kim. I will get that book from him and give it to you so you can burn it." Kim smiles and looks at Rai.

Clay went to master Fung to tell him what happened to him.

"I will talk to them Clay. By the way Clay the mail came for you." Clay takes it and goes of and reads it.

_Dear Clay_

_It has happened again didn't it? I know how it is to control your self. I heard from the local ware-wolves in your area that you were out in the forest. Now it is ok Clay its hard to control your self during a full moon. Just do not reveal you're self to your friends about this. I believe they would hunt you down._

_Be Safe Son_

_Dad_

"Dang my dad knows. At least he did not ask for me to return home." Clay ripped the note up and threw it away. Clay then heard.

"No not my book. Give back my book Raimundo." Omi was chasing Raimundo. Clay joined in because he was not done with Raimundo yet.

"Kim her you go." Raimundo said throwing the book up. "Fire" Fire came out of her fist hitting the book.

"NO!" Omi said throwing dirt on the book to get the fire off. It was too late though the book was not readable any more.

Raimundo stopped knowing his job was done. Rai turned around as Clay tackles him.

"Know you are going to get it Rai." Clay said holding Rai in a bear hug. Clay squeezed.

Kim runs up to ply Rai out of Clay grip. Clay let go of Rai and did the same to Kim until he realized he was hurting a girl. He let go very fast and said.

"Sorry Kim I forgot I do not hurt a lady. It's just not right." He said as Rai gets up.

Rai was about to open his mouth but shut it before Clay could turn his words around.

"Sorry Clay about earlier." Rai and Kim said at the same time. Kim then looked at Clay. He looked a he had a lot more hair earlier. Rai looks at Kim look at Clay. Then Rai notice it as well.

"Clay could me and Kim talk to you in private?" Rai asks a bit nerviest.

"Sure what is up guys?" Kim and Rai started walking off with Clay following. Omi was confused why they needed to talk to Clay. _Maybe they are going pull a prank on me. _Omi thought running away from them.

"Clay you look like you have more hair. Earlier you did not have that much hair." Kim started looking at Clay who knows looks nerviness.

"Shot sorry partners I was told by my dad not to show or tell that I am a ware-wolf." Clay thought they would get scared and run but they were laughing.

"It's true it's no joke partners." They started to stop laughing.

"We believe you Clay we really do." Clay looked at the dirt thinking they were going along with it as a joke.

Clay looked at them in surprised and fell back. He saw Kim with vampire like eyes, pale skin, and she looks dark a bit. He sees black wings from Rai, with black scales, and teeth like razors.

"My self I am a ware-drake. Kim is a vampire who likes to suck blood." Clay got up in fear and he was feeling for bit marks on his neck. I could not find any.

Clay smirked and transformed wolf. He has white fur, he got more bulky, and his teeth were shown.

"You better tell master Fung this Clay. Me and Rai did you will to." Kim said in a smile turning back to normal.

"I will it feels a lot better not to hide this any more from you guys." Clay said also transforming back.

"Omi does not know lets keep it that way. It would be funny if he is some though." Rai said already back to normal.

"I will ask master Fung when I talk to him." Clay said turning around seeing master Fung.

"I see you are also like Rai and Kim Clay. Sorry but Omi is a normal human. Next time when you guys talk and show do it in a room. Good thing Dojo and I know." Master Fung walks off leaving the young ones stun to find out he was listening in.

Later that day Clay walked to Rai room because all three of them were going to talk. He walks in and sees Kim drinking the blood through Rai lips. Clay hold his mouth like he was about to get sick.

Kim let go of Rai. "Now that's a kiss." Rai said looking at an ill face Clay. "What?"

"Please do that on the neck Kim. The sight of blood makes me ill." Kim laughs walking up to Clay. Clay runs to the corner.

"No sorry Kim but I am bit scared now." Clays says to Kim while Rai walks up to the door to lock it.

"I have been doing this for awhile now Clay. Last night Rai found out and makes him feel ok." Clay eyes widen once he heard what Kim said.

"Clay it feels wonderful trust me." Rai followed up on Kim.

"You have sucked my blood before?" Clay said widen his eyes even more.

"Yes I have. Ever other night I switch between you, Rai, and Omi." Kim said showing her fangs.

"Ok I will trust you on this Rai. If it makes me feel bad I get to pun…" Clay stopped talking once Kim sucked her teeth to his neck. He felt paralyzed but he felt wonderful just like what Rai said.

Once Kim let go Clay felt a bit dizzy. "That did feel good." He says before he almost drops to the ground.

"I told you Clay." Clay nodded looking at Kim start to kiss Rai.

"It so cute when you to kiss. Wait a darn minute. She is a vampire and you're a ware-drake. How are you two going to have kids?" Clay looking like he was ill again.

Kim let go of the kiss and took out a book. She opens the book to a page.

"This is how. If I can get my hands on that jewel all will be good." Clay looks at the jewel in the book.

Clay remembers seeing that jewel before. The head chief of his wolf Clan has it. Clay tells this to them.

"Can you get it for us Clay?" Kim asks with a look guys can't refuse.

"I can not promise I can, but I will try Kim." Kim hugged Clay once he said that.

**End Chapter 2**

**Kosmic:** Yea I know I should be shot a hundred times. R&R please and tell me what you think.

**Clay:** Kosmic come here please and meet my friend called Mr. Shotgun


	3. What Omi Knows

**Kosmic: **Hello my friends I am so sorry for not updating this story. Blame the music I randomly listen to. Music gives me ideas like mad.

**Disclaimer: **I do own Xiaolin Showdown. I know it's a complete lie; I just wanted to say it for once.

**What Omi Knows**

**Omi Pov**

It has been bothering very much why my friend's Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo are talking to each without me. I want to know why so I will try best to find out. I am so brilliant they will not know what I am doing.

I planned to start with Clay because he is the must easiest out of the three to tell me what is going on. "Clay my friend how has it been hanging?" I said to him as he looks at me.

"Omi is something bothering you?" He asked me looking a bit consecrated.

"No my friend I just want to speak to you why you, Kimiko and Raimundo are speaking to each other more, and without me." I told him as he just looks at me.

"I have nothing to hide so I will just tell you. What we are talking about is something you aren't partner." He said confusing me.

"What do you mean my friend Clay?" I said as a smile comes to his face.

"I am sorry but I cannot tell you partner." He said as he ran off toward the kitchen that is on the other side of the temple.

I decided to talk to Kimiko next because she is a girl and girls are opened minded and chatter boxes. I read that in my book about girls. I ran basically every where until I saw her doing something with her lips with Raimundo.

I stop to look in my book on girls. My book told me what she was doing is kissing. I did not understand what this kissing does because my book did not tell me. So I just got up and walked toward Kimiko.

"Kimiko may I please talk to you my friend." I asked as she stopped kissing Raimundo who looked a bit pal for only a second.

"Sure thing Omi what is up?" Kim said walking up to Omi.

"I have been feeling a bit left out because you and the others have been hanging out with each other more. I want to know what you guys have been doing." I said to Kim who just looked up in the sky.

"Where should I start off? Ok first thing we have been through the same change and we want to hide it from you." She said to me.

"Why hide it from me my friend Kimiko?" I asked her as she just smiled at me. I do not know but for a moment she looked darker then I thought.

"We are hiding it because we do not want you to go through the change to. The other reason is because you would not understand it." Kim told me as she ran off with a smile on her face.

There was only Raimundo left to talk to. He was last because every time I talk to him alone something always happens. "Raimundo my friend my pal." I started of to say to him.

"What do you want Omi?" He asked to me.

"Raimundo why are you, Kimiko, and Clay talking about when all of you are together not around me?" I said as I saw a grin come to his face.

"Why do you want to know?" He said to me.

"Because I am wanting to know why because I feel left out." I said to him as his grin got a bit bigger.

"So you are asking me not Kimiko and Clay?" He responded to me as I started to get a bit angry.

"I have already talked to them and they did not tell me." I said hoping Raimundo well tell me.

"What make you think I am going to tell you?" He said another question to me.

I simply just walked away because he would only throw questions back at me. Why wont they tell me what is going on? I feel so alone not talking to them as much. I am tired of asking it is time for sneaking and spying. I must know what they are hiding from me.

After some time later I followed Raimundo quietly and stealthy. We walk up to Kimiko and Clay who were laughing.

"Omi is starting to ask questions and is suspicious at what we are doing." Raimundo said to them.

"We know Rai he talked to us too. Clay have you asked them yet?" Kimiko said to Clay. I wonder what they are talking about.

"Well they will give it up but first we have to prove our worth first." Clay said as I am now wanting to know what they are talking about. Rai was standing there with his eye closed.

"Kim Clay you do know someone is listening into us?" Rai said as I thought he could sense me but I have mastered my stealth there is no way he knows where I am.

"Who?" Clay and Kimiko said at the same time as Rai opened his eyes and looked directly at me make me trip and fall as now all three of them notice me.

"Hello. My friends I was going around the temple for a walk. I will see you all later." I said as I ran off.

So many questions to answer. First thing is I know they are still hiding something from me. Second is who has Clay talk to. Third what is it they were talking about of getting. Last and forth thing is how did Raimundo knew where I was.

I knew a lot yet I know nothing. I must learn what they are talking about.

**End**

**Kosmic: **Hello people I am thinking about making Omi something. For my readers should I make Omi something or not? Two things come to my mind. Hunter and Mage from White Wolf. That is if you heard of that game. R&R and thanks for reading.


	4. Jack and Omi

**Kosmic: **ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

**Raimundo: **(Drawing on the sleeping Kosmic face) This will be good.

**Kimiko: **Kosmic does not own XS because Raimundo and I do.

**Jack and Omi**

**Jack Pov**

I am going after a Shen gong wu that just activated. Wuya woke me of course so we can get the wu. According to Wuya the wu is known as Yin Star. It allows the user to create bright light to blind others around him or her.

"The Shen gong wu is, most used for escaping right?" I asked Wuya who nodded a little in her ghost form.

"It can be used more then for escaping if you use it right. Use it to blind the Xiaolin dragons to steal the wu or destroy them!" Wuya shouted and crackled her laugh out. Myself I think she could use a better laugh then that.

We flew to an island in the Pacific Ocean. It was abandoned so there were no people here. I landed and looked around for the wu. I wash searching until I saw a big green dragon land near by.

"Great the Xiaolin losers are here. Jack Bots Attack!" I shouted as seventeen of them flew off. I was only able to make twenty of them. The other three I made a bit different so I am holding them back.

I found the wu as another set of hands was on it. It was Opie who had his hands on it. "Opie I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" I shouted at the monk. "First off its Omi and I accept your challenge Jack spice!" He shouted back at me. "My Golden Tiger Claws for your Eye of Dashi! The game is a race once around the island!" I shouted and he agreed.

The island started to change. The sand we were going to race on changes into a road. The trees bent back to make seats forever one. The rocks came together to make some strange Vehicle that looked like a small car and a dragon.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" We both shouted and jumped into the strange cars. I took off quickly as Opie put on his seatbelt. "I am going to beat this easy!" I shouted as Opie started to drive. Opie got on my tail fast. I of course was still in the lead.

"Explosion Bot. Attack!" I yelled as my modified Jack Bots went after Opie. "Before careful Omi!" Opies friends called out. Opie dodges the first two but not the third. Opie got hit but was still alive as I won the race and got all three wu.

I saw Opie get up then I saw his friends in anger. The little green gecko went to Opie. "Jack good job you actually got a wu for once. Only if that bot. killed the little monk I would actually be happier." Wuya said to congratulate me.

"I have failed you my friends." Opie said as his friends changed right before my eyes. Raimundo got a bit bigger and look dragon like with wings. Kimiko the girl I love got a bit bigger as well and look pale with vampire like fangs. The cowboy Clay got bigger and has gotten really furry. They all looked at me very angrily.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Opie yelled and ran away. I let out my scream everyone always said was girly. They're big and scary. I felt like running but I couldn't because my knees were rattling in fear. "Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to hurt him I swear!" I cried out as they got closer.

Wuya's eyes got huge then looked at me. I was not sure because of what I said or for concern. "Run quickly you idiot!" Wuya shouted as I ran toward my rocket car and flew fast.

I was safe for now. I heard crying in the back seat and saw Opie. He must have run into my rocket thinking. It would be safe. I felt sorry for him in away. I mean his only friends he has ever made are monsters.

"Baldy you okay?" I asked sense my rocket car was on the autopilot. He nodded and looked at me in fear. "My friends they are monsters!" He cried out and laches himself on me. That was so off to me but I patted him on the back. "Its okay Omi." I said to him as I realized I said his name right for once.

I got back home with Omi and Wuya was not back yet. "Good." I said as Omi looked at me. "What is good?" He asked me as I looked down at him. "Wuya is not here to see you with me. If she saw us like this she would be in a fit." I said as he nodded understanding me.

After awhile Wuya has still not returned and Omi is looking every where. I know Omi is just interested in my stuff. He lived in a temple alone with friends that are monsters. "Omi want something to drink or eat?" I asked him as he nodded. I told helper bot. to get Omi some pizza and coke.

Omi ate all of it up quickly and drank the soda. I smiled at him and realized Omi was not half bad. I like the little monk know after spending a little time with him. Maybe he will join up with me. No, he would never join me sense he does not like me.

"Thank you Jack Spicer for being so kind to me. I take it you are now good." He said as I laughed a little. "Nope! I am greedy all the way down to my dark heart." I told him as he looked a bit sad. "That does not mean we cannot be friends." I said as I starting working on my bots. I felt Omi hug me and he said "Friend." I pushed him away.

"Yea friends but personal space got it." I said and he nodded and looked around. I am worried a bit for Wuya because she would normally be back by now. Of course Omi was better company because he does not nag.

Some more time passed by and Wuya has not yet returned. I looked at the clock and it was getting late. "Omi it looks like you might have to stay here for the night." I told him as he nodded. I took Omi to a very nice big room with a bed.

"What is this big thing with sheets?" Omi asked as I looked at him. "It's called a bed. You sleep on it. Don't you have one of these at the temple?" I asked as he jumped and landed on the bed.

"This feels so comfy and no Jack. I get a small roll up bed." He told me as he got comfy in the bed. He put his head on the pillow and fell asleep fast. In away it felt like I had a little brother. I like this feeling as I began to think to actually become good.

I walked off to my room that is right next to Omi's room. I got into my night cloths and went to bed with happy thoughts.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

**Raimundo: **Still sleeping I see. Well I hope you all like this one. Please R&R this chapter for Kosmic here.


	5. Choice

**Kosmic: **I have decided to do this story once each month. I am sorry about this but I am into my other stories then this one. Okay Clay is basically a wolf and a human really big with sharp teeth and claws that can break a normal human in half.

**Raimundo: **Kosmic does not own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Choice**

**Jack Pov**

I woke up in the morning and saw Wuya. I screamed because I was not sure if I woke up from a nightmare, or having one. "Are you glade to see me again Jack?" Wuya asked as I just get up. "You might want to leave before I get naked and take a shower." I said as Wuya flow away fast.

I smiled and got my cloths off and put a towel around me as I heard Wuya screamed. I ran to the next room with the towel still on as Omi and Wuya are glaring at each other. "Why is Omi here!" Wuya demanded as I looked at her then at Omi. "He ran into my rocket car and hid there. He is staying and I don't care what you have to say about it Wuya." I said as Omi smiled and Wuya dropped her ghostly jaw.

I walked off to my bathroom and started my shower. Wuya flew in screamed and turned around. "Did you get a good view?" I asked as I see Wuya shudder. "Why do you want to keep Omi here?" Wuya asked as I started to wash up. "Many reason why he is here Wuya. One his friends are monsters and I feel sorry, two I like Omi now, three he does not nag like you." I said as Wuya growls at me.

"Jack you have a choice here. Either get rid of that monk or I will leave." Wuya said as I just smiled. "They just leave then Wuya." I said as Wuya looked hurt. "Your turning good. Jack what about world domination?" Wuya asked as I looked up in my shower head. "The whole taking over the world was to get notice. Omi looks up to me. I finally feel notice for once in my life." I told Wuya as she got angry then flew off.

I got done with my shower and went to my room to change cloths. Omi knocked on my door as I smiled. _Wuya would just enter but Omi doesn't. _"Come in it's not locked!" I shouted as Omi walks in crying a little and smiling. "What is up Omi?" I asked him as he hugs me. "Personal Space!" I yelled as he lets go. "Sorry. I heard you and Wuya. Are you actually now good?" He asked as I nodded with a smile.

I went down to my lab and sat there for a while thinking. "What are you thinking friend Jack?" Omi asked as he was coming down. "First off just Jack, not friend Jack. I was thinking what I should do now sense I am now good." I told Omi as he looked at me. "Could you help me get back to the temple. It is my home after all." He told me as I was unsure of this. "Those monsters could be there Omi." I said as he nodded. "But master Fung and the other monks will be in trouble. Please Jack you got to take me back." Omi begged to me.

I thought about it for a minute then nodded. We jump in my rocket car and put it into gear. I lock it to go to the Xiaolin temple and then put it on autopilot. "Hey Omi if those monsters are there will you protect me?" I asked him as he simply nodded. "Of course I will. I am the great Xiaolin dragon after all." Omi said as I laughed a little.

It was mid day when we got to the temple and landed. Omi jumped out and faced Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay not in their monster forms. "I will defeat you and send you away you none friends." Omi said as Master Fung walked up.

**Omi Pov**

"Omi calm yourself down. As you can see, everything might seem a bit strange. I was helping them hide the fact of what they are." Master Fung said as I became confused. "What do you mean master?" I asked Master Fung. "Omi let me explained what Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay are. Kimiko is a vampire. The amulet she has on lets her be out in daylight without being harmed. Raimundo is a were-drake. He is part human and drake. Clay is a werewolf. He is part human and wolf." Master Fung explained to me.

I looked back at Jack who looks like he is about to lose me. I remembered how he treated me back at his home. If I left, he would probably go evil again. I then looked at my friends who looked ashamed about not telling me this. I wanted to be with Jack and with my friends.

"Please everyone understand me when I say this. I want to go with Jack." I said as everyone looked surprised. "Omi why?" Kim said to me. "Buddy why side with him?" Clay asked me. "No." Raimundo said to me.

"Jack just left evil behind. He made Wuya leave him. Jack need's me right now. I only returned because I was worried about the temple. I promise I will return back here someday. Now I must go." I said and walked up to Jack as he smiled. "Thank you." He said to me as I smiled.

"Goodbye my friends. I hope your lives will be well." I said and jumped into the rocket car as it took off. "Omi!" All me friends yelled out as I looked back at the temple. _I left because Jack needs someone. I will return when the time is right. _

"Omi you're a really good friend to me. Thank you for coming with me." Jack said as I smiled at him. "You are welcome Jack." I said back to him.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Again sorry for this to be so short. I had to break down several hundred walls called writes block to do this chapter. I put my heart and soul into this. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	6. The Best Day

**Kosmic: **I think everyone will like this chapter. Well everyone who likes Omi and Jack. To inform everyone that cares or not my birthday was Monday.

**The Best Day**

**Jack Pov**

It has been about four months ever sense Omi decided to stay with me. My parents didn't mind Omi staying. My parents are happy that I am not in the basement all the time too. During the past months Omi taught me how to fight and I taught him slang. I rarely have to correct him when he says slang wrong.

"Jack Omi come here, please!" My mom yelled out as we came to her. "I am coming mom!" I yelled to her. "Yes miss Spicer." Omi said as my mom smiled. "First off Omi do you remember when took you to the doctors for a check up?" My mom asked Omi as nods yes rubbing his arm. "I don't like needles they hurt." Omi whined as I laughed a little. "Well we got the doctor's report and we know where your real parents are." My mom said to make me a bit worried a bit. Omi smiled as I saw a tear escape his eye.

"Before I tell you Omi, I need to say something to Jack. Jack me and your father never wanted to tell you this but you had a brother when you were young. Somehow he went missing somehow. Well guess what Omi is your brother." My mom said to put a shock on my face and Omi's.

"Jack is my brother? My last name is Spicer?" Omi said then jumped and hugged me. "Brother!" Omi shouted still hugging me. "I had… have a brother!" I shouted and I hugged Omi back. Omi got off and looked at my mom. "That mean you're my mom!" Omi shouted then hugged our mom.

Today my mom, dad, and my brother Omi calibrated our family reunited. I have found out Omi's birthday is on January first. That is new years' day which is funny. This is one of my happiest days ever.

Later that day I went down to the basement where I fix things up. I do invent things to help people up but I do repair things to get some money. As I was working on a repair for someone, I heard someone coming down. I thought it was Omi but I was wrong when I turned around. "Ashley!" I said and stumbled back.

"Don't worry Jack I am not here to hurt you. Ever sense you drop out of being evil everyone been dropping out. I just recently drop out of being evil. You're a role modal to a lot of us." Ashley said to me as I smiled. "So you're good now? That's great to hear." I said and smiled as Ashley smiled at me. "Jack this is hard for me to ask but… would you like to go out with me?" Ashley said as my heart beat stop then speed up fast. "Sure." I said blushing a bit.

**Omi Pov**

Today has been the best day for me. I have finally found my actual family. I could not believe Jack was my brother. _Once I tell the others at the temple that Jack is my brother they will be happy. _I thought as I ran to my room and hugged my soft bed. This new life of mine is so great.

My door open fast and I jumped into my fighting stance. It was my brother Jack. "Yes Jack is something wrong?" I asked as I saw a very big smile on his face. He ran up to me and sat on my bed. "Omi I have a girlfriend!" Jack yelled as I got confused. "Do you mean a girlfriend as a girl became your friend or do you mean a girlfriend as some to love?" I asked him as I wondered. "A girlfriend as in someone for me to love." Jack said as I smiled.

Jack laid back and I laid on his stomach. It was peaceful have a brother. It more peaceful here then at the temple, I can sleep in, I don't have to do chores, and I don't all ways have to train. The only thing I miss is my friends.

I got up and looked down at Jack. "Jack can we please go back to the temple so I can see my friends please?" I asked Jack as he gave me a smile. "I will tomorrow but not today ok bro." He said as I nodded in joy.

"It's starting to get late little bro. You better take a shower then hit they hay. When you wake up we will go see them ok." Jack said and ran off to the bathroom to wash up.

**Kosmic: **Sorry for this to be short. Please R&R and tell me your thoughts.


	7. Waiting

**Kosmic: **Thank you so much everyone for reviewing this story. I am so sorry for the lack of updates. The main reason is because my internet is down. Please forgive me for making all of you for waiting. I am going to start trying to do my stories with no point of views. Sorry for the sudden change.

**Waiting**

It has been about a month when Omi left with Jack. Soon after that Clay left to seek out an amulet for Kimiko. This amulet has the power to make it that a vampire does not have to drink blood to survive. Raimundo and Kimiko stayed at the temple to continue training. For a month no Shen gong wu has been activated.

"Young ones, I can no longer train you." Master Fung said to Kimiko and Raimundo. "Why is that Master Fung?" Kimiko asked wondering why. "Because you both have powers beyond my teachings." Master Fung stated to Raimundo and Kimiko.

After a month with no training and Clay has not yet returned. This has made Kimiko to worry about Clay. "Rai what do you think is taking Clay so long?" Kimiko asked Raimundo who was playing Goo Zombies 4. "I do not know Kim. If I knew, I would have told you." Raimundo said and stopped playing the game. Raimundo looks at Kimiko noticing how worried she is.

On the other side of the planet where Clay is. Clay has just drops to the ground bleeding. A huge werewolf stomps on him. "You are a pathetic excuse for a werewolf." The werewolf said to Clay. Clay pushed up quickly and body slammed the werewolf who is fighting him. The werewolf pushed Clay off throwing Clay into a tree.

"There is no way you will get the amulet if you can't beat me. Come on even Kobo the traitor can do better." The werewolf said then began to laugh. Clay rushed up at the laughing werewolf catching him off guard punching his face. "No one makes fun of me or Kobo!" Clay shouted and slammed his arm across the werewolf. This made the werewolf flying into a tree.

"The winner is Clay from the Texan tribe." Another werewolf shouted. "As promised you get this amulet." Another werewolf said handing the amulet to Clay. "Thank you very much. A friend of mine needs it. She has been waiting for too long." Clay said in a smile.

It has been another month sense Omi has left the temple. Kimiko and Raimundo are out looking for an active Shen gong wu. Clay has returned to the temple. Once he was in Master Fung walking up to him. "Welcome back Clay, you trip I take it went well?" Master Fung said as Clay nods. "Yea it did sir. Where is Raimundo and Kimiko sir?" Clay asks Master Fung. "They went with Dojo after a Shen gong wu that has been activated." Master Fung says as Clay nods and goes over to his room to rest.

A moment later after Clay got settled back in Dojo returns with Kimiko and Raimundo. "Howdy partners!" Clay shouted as Kimiko runs up to Clay and gives him a hug. "Did you get it Clay?" Kimiko asks sweetly. "Yes I did, and here you go little lady." Clay says and hands Kimiko the amulet. Kimiko quickly puts on the amulet.

Kimiko started to feel different. Her body began to heat up as her vampire fang's turn to normal human teeth. Kimiko's blood started to rush through her body. Kimiko started to glow for a moment.

Kimiko looked around and made her hand into a fist and punched into a wall making it crack. "Ok good so I do keep my vampire powers." Kimiko said as Clay smacks his face. "You doubted my word that you kept your vampire powers." Clay said as Kimiko nodded. "Yea sorry Clay. I was not one-hundred percent sure." Kimiko says as Clay walks off.

"So the wait is all over Kimiko." Raimundo says as Kimiko looks at him and nods. "Yea it is all over. I just cannot wait until we see Omi again." Kimiko says as she smiles.

Another month later Master Fung announced to the dragon worriers that they can have their own rooms. The rooms that are given to them are on a second floor of a new building in the temple. Master Fung is allowing Kimiko and Raimundo to share a room if they wished.

**Kosmic: **First off sorry Lady DeafLizgon for using a character of yours. I am not sure why I added that character. So please forgive me.

**Evila: **Liar! You put that character in for your own reasons. Now ever REVIEW OR ELSE!

**Hope: **Ignore Evila everyone. Please read and review.


	8. Revealed

**Kosmic: **(Being held down by Evila and being tied up) Get off of me… (Gets gagged)

**Evila: **This story is being taken over by me and Hope. Of course I own this story with my lovely Khu.

**Hope: **Do not forget my Yamy also has power over this story too. We do not own Xiaolin Showdown but Yamy and Khu do.

**Revealed**

Omi was happy on Jacks air craft because he was returning to his friends. "I can't wait to inform the others that we are real brothers!" Omi shouted in excitement. "Omi calm down and stop bouncing around. We will be there soon ok." Jack said trying to calm Omi down.

"I know my dear brother but my friends…" Omi said as Jack cuts him off. "Your friends will be surprised when you get there. Just calm down ok bro." Jack said to Omi as Omi tries to calm down.

Jack could see the temple and started to descend to land outside of the temple. Once Jack landed out side of the temple Omi jumped out rather quickly. "My friends!" Omi yelled out running in the temple.

Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo turned to see Omi is well. "Hey little partner." Clay said to greet his friend Omi. "I am so glade to see you Omi." Kimiko greeted Omi with a smile. "Your back bud." Raimundo greeted as well with a smile.

Jack now entered the temple as Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay glared a bit at him. They still did not trust Jack Spicer.

"I have great news, my friends!" Omi shouted happily. "I have found my real family. Jack's parents did a blood test to help me find my real family." Omi said in a very happy tone.

"Really!" Kimiko said in a surprised looked. Kimiko turned to Raimundo and Clay as they looked surprised and happy to know. "So who are your parents and where are they partner?" Clay asked wonders who are Omi parents. "My parents are Jacks parents. Jack is my brother and my last name is Spicer!" Omi yelled in excitement as Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo jaws dropped.

"Omi I am glade you found your family." Master Fung said walking toward everyone with a girl following behind him. "This is Katra, a young Xiaolin Master. Sense I cannot train any of you anymore because of your great strengths and powers, she will train you." Master Fung said in a weak smile.

"Omi we can only stay for a little while ok, we have to go home soon." Jack said to Omi. "Jack my brother please let me stay for a month. I wish to be with my friends. I was hoping every month I can switch back and forth from home and here." Omi stated as Jack nodded. "I understand little bro. I will tell our mother and father ok. Take care bro." Jack said rubbing Omi head then taking off.

The young dragon took the time to look at Katra. Katra was as tall as Clay with brown hair and eyes. She did not ware the same cloths as the others. She wore a black shirt with a white tiger in the center of it. She is wearing brown jean pants with black boots.

"So you are Katra." Raimundo said as Katra glares at him. "You will call me Master Katra for now on got that!" Katra yelled at the dragons. "Ok tell me if I am wrong or not. You are Raimundo Pedrosa, the Xiaolin dragon of wind. You are a were-drake." Katra asked as Raimundo nods.

"You are Kimiko Toho, the Xiaolin dragon of fire. You are a vampire right?" Katra asked Kimiko and Kim nods.

"Ok you are Clay Bailey the Xiaolin dragon of earth. You are a werewolf, am I correct? Katra asked Clay as Clay nods. _Ok you are some what cute but my eyes are set on another werewolf. _Katra thought as she moves to Omi.

"You are Omi, the Xiaolin dragon of water. You are human unlike the rest of them right?" Katra asked Omi as Omi nods. "Yes you are right Master Katra and I do have a last name. My last name is Spicer." Omi said as Katra rolls her eyes not caring.

"Now that I got everything straight, you should know more about me. I am Katra Hunter and I am a were-tiger. I am very strong and skillful. I have a short fuse so I can become angry very easily. Trust me getting me angry is a very bad idea." Katra told the young dragons. I will start training all of you tomorrow so all of you have the rest of the day free. Get to bed early, and I will wake all of you at four in the morning." Katra told them and walked off leaving them all of them with their jaws wide open.

Katra walked to her sleeping quarters and took a picture out of a bag. "Soon or later we will be together my dear Lobo." Katra said and hugged the picture.

**Kosmic: (**Trying to break free)

**Evila: **I hope Lobo likes the idea of having a girl friend. Khu we are in control.

**Hope: **Yea! We are in control Yamato!

**Katra: **Wait hold up! Evila loves Khu, Hope loves Yamato, Nova loves Ciara, Mea love's Kobo, and I love Lobo. Does this bother anyone that all of DeafLizgons muses like us and Kosmics muses like hers?

**Evila: **Does not bother me. Everyone Read and Review ok.


	9. The New Training

**Evila: **(throws a tied up and gagged Kosmic into a closet then locks up the closet) Much better if I say so myself.

**Hope: **Party at Kosmic place! (Sees DeafLizgons muses walk in) I love parties! Everyone else is welcomed to join in!

**Katra: **No one owns Xiaolin Showdown but the creatures of it.

**The New Training**

Katra walks up to the rooms the young dragons were sleeping. "Still asleep I see." She spoke and took out a Shen gong wu she carries around. "Bloody Roar!" Katra yelled as a huge roar went off waking all the monks in a heart beat.

"Hurry up all of you out here or I will use one of you as a punching bag!" Katra ordered to all the young dragons then walks off. Raimundo and Kimiko got out at the same time next came Clay then Omi.

"Ok good!" Katra said to all of them. "We are going for a one hour run. After that you can have breakfast." Katra said and watch the young dragons run around the temple.

"Getting tired need to cool of and water is needed." Kimiko said as Omi hears her. "Water!" Omi yelled cooling off his friends. "Lets make that two hours if Omi is planning to cool all you off!" Katra yelled as the monks fall over.

Once the monks ran for two hours they went for breakfast. They ate until all of them were full. Katra was watching them and smiles. _Looks as if they are ready to take out Chase Young and Wuya. I can sense how strong they are. _Katra thought then looked up at the blue sky.

"Everyone out here now!" Katra yells out as the young dragons do so. "It is time for a test. If you complete this test consider yourself a Xiaolin master." Katra said making the Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo smile.

"I believe Omi knows this but not you three. Once you become masters there is still more, you can go through." Katra said looking at them. "Once you become masters you have to go through training with your elements." Omi said proudly as Katra looks at him.

"Good so you do know Omi. The one thing that you don't know is how is that training different. I know how different it is." Katra said and took out four maps. She hands each young dragon one map. "Each map is different because each one of you holds a different element. There is an x mark on the map. You want to get there before the end of the day." Katra said and look at all of them.

"Prepare yourself for your travels. Pack your bags and only grab what is actually needed. Once you do that come back to me so I can see what you got." Katra said as the young monks left to do so.

Katra waits for the young monks for a while. "I wonder if they could make it. I know I had difficulty, but they have two powerful enemies. If Chase or Wuya interferes, they could die. Omi is very skilled but he is flawed by his wits. Kimiko is part vampire but can get out of control with her anger. Raimundo could out of the four have no problems. Clay well… Yea he might be able to make it through as well." Katra said to herself as the young monks return.

Katra went through Omi stuff first. "You do not need this doggy doll. You have good rations and a water bottle. Seems you have the basics." Katra said in a smile as Omi smiles as well.

Katra moved to Kimiko. "You do not need any of your electronic stuff what so ever. Your rations are not the right type but they will do. You have no water what so ever so you should get some." Katra told Kimiko as Kimiko agrees and runs off.

Katra moves to Raimundo and went through what he has. "You do not need any video games what so ever. Rations are all right and a good thing of water. Good idea for bring a compass." Katra said then thought really quickly. "No flying." Katra stated making Rai snap his fingers.

Katra then went up to Clay who has nothing in his bag. "Ok what is up with you Clay?" Katra asks wondering why he has nothing but the map. "I am a werewolf so I will hunt down my own food. I also looked at my map. I have planed out my course. I can stop by the lake and river on my travel." Clay said to put a surprise look on Katra. "Nice idea you have there. I love how you thought up on planed out your trip." Katra said in a smile.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **(pouts)

**Evila: **FUN! Please read and review everyone!

**Hope: **Party!


	10. Clays Adventure

**Kosmic: **(Bursts out of the closet in anger) First off everyone is going to leave now! Secondly Evila disclaimer now!

**Evila: **O.O Yes sir… Kosmic does not own Xiaolin Showdown. Now on with the story…

**Kosmic: **If I ever see any of you party like that and throwing me out, I will not do my stories anymore for Xiaolin Showdown.

**Clays Adventure**

Once Clay has left the temple for his travel he took the form of a wolf. Clay ran for a quick head start hoping to end this quickly.

After a couple hours of running Clay stopped and turned human next to the river he was planning to travel by. Clay cupped his hands dunk dunked them in the river. He lift his hands and drank the river water. "That hit the spot." Clay said to himself.

Clay was glad for one thing. He knows that some were wolfs do not get the ability he has. The ability to go wolf with his cloths. Some were-wolfs when they go wolf their cloths would fall off, but for Clay his cloths transforms with him.

Clay reached in his back pack for his map and compass. He look around at his surroundings then looked at the map. "Ok I am here and I want to get there." Clay said as he got to his feet and stated to walk down the river.

Clay knew he was being watched by somebody, but he did not know by who and where this person is. Clay kept moving until who ever was following him made a sound. Clay kept walking for about an hour until he heard a off sound.

Clay faced that direction. "Come out I know your behind that bush!" Clay yelled out as Tubbimura walked out with a sword out. "Prepare dragon of the Earth for your end." Tubbimura said and ran at Clay.

Clay avoided close combat with Tubbimura because of the sword. "Wudia Crater Earth!" Clay yelled and smacked his foot on the ground as the earth shook a little. Nothing big really happened and Clay seemed a bit worried as Tubbimura laughs.

"It seems as your earth powers do not work here." Tubbimura said as he stops laughing. Tubbimura runs towards Clay to attack again. Clay did not move but smirked as Tubbimura falls down a hole.

"Tubbimura you are too easy. I acted worried and made a trap hole that you fell for partner." Clay said as he looks down the deep hole. Clay started to laugh and move away from the hole. After a couple steps Clay stops in his tracks and is quiet. Clay heard nothing what so ever.

"Earth!" Clay yelled punching the ground making earth come out of the hole. A couple snakes covered Tubbimura when he came out of the hole. Clay swiped the snakes off Tubbimura. Clay checked Tubbimura and found out he has been poisoned.

Clay quickly gathered some water from the river into his hands and let the water down Tubbimura mouth. "This was not suppose to happen. How was I to know snakes were under ground here." Clay said checking for signs of what poison he had. Clay saw what symptoms Tubbimura has.

Clay looked around and found what he needed. He took some leafs and Barrys and smashed them together on a rock. Clay then fed it to Tubbimura who was awake but paralyzed.

Clay waited for an hour until Tubbimura started to move. "Thank you dragon of the Earth." Tubbimura said to Clay as he gets up. "I will take my leave, but next time we cross one another it will be you who will be in trouble." Tubbimura said then ran off.

Clay sighed and got back to his feet. Clay shape-shifted into his wolf form and started to run for the lose of time he had. Clay ran until the river turned off. Clay knows he has to break away from the river.

Clay transformed human to take a good long drink of water from the river. "Well here comes the hard part." Clay said to himself then shape-shifted into wolf form again. He went into a full sprint to where he has to go.

After a bit of running, Clay saw his destination. Clay stopped and transformed into his human form to save his energy in case he has to fight someone. "I finally made it. I hope the others are ok." Clay said as he walked on.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **I am so sorry everyone for the long lack of updating. I needed time to put everything in place. I needed to be organized. I could use some help though. Cartoonhottie200 will not stop, even when I ask her to stop chatting with me. If anyone could help me to make her stop, I could update a lot faster.

**Evila: **If you can help or not I would be ok. Kosmic here is going to try his best to update as much as he can today. Please everyone read and review and help if possible.


	11. Omi Meets World

**Kosmic: **I know a lot of you have been waiting for this story to update so here it is. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

**Omi Meets World**

Omi ran off into the trees with his backpack. Omi jumped off one branch to another for some speed.

Omi smiled as he jumped from one branch to another. Omi thought he will be the first to beat this challenge.

Omi stopped to take a drink of his water. Omi felt refreshed as he sat down on a branch.

"I can't wait until I have beaten this challenge. Of course I will set the record because I am the best Xiaolin Dragon ever." Omi said to himself proudly.

Before Omi could sit back up he, dodges an attack from a fast cat like-creature. Omi turned around in fighting position to see lions and tigers.

"Chase Young show yourself this instant!" Omi demanded, as Chase jumped down from another tree.

"I am most glad you think you are the best Omi. It makes it more interesting when I brake your spirit." Chase said as he made a hand movement to his lions and tigers to move away.

Omi ran forward and tried to leg sweep Chase Young who easily jumped and countered attacked with his fist to Omi face. Omi flew back a couple of steps and bounced off a tree. Omi let out a double kick hitting Chase in his chest.

Chase took a step back then caught Omi leg before Omi touched the ground. Chase threw Omi face down into the ground leaving Omi a bit stunned. Chase let out a kick at Omi hitting Omi in the stomach.

Omi flew from the kick and hit a tree. Omi quickly made it to his feet only to get hit my Chase Young fist into his face. Omi felt several other fist pounding into his chest and stomach.

Chase jumped off a couple feet to let Omi falls to the ground. Omi began slowly getting to his feet only once again to meet with Chase Young Foot into his face. Omi crashed into the tree and fell to the ground.

"Come on oh great Omi you can do better can't you? Maybe you have grown soft sense you found your family and your brother Jack. Maybe I should take care off Jack Spicer first." Chase Young said in an evil grin.

"NO!" Omi screamed and as fast as lightning sends a fist at Chase Young's face. Omi's fist was only inches away from Chase Young's face as Chase had a strike at Omi's chest.

Omi fell five feet away and was breathing slowly. Omi's eyes were slowly closing as the image of his friends and his family started to fade away.

_I am sorry my friends I have failed you. I have even failed my own family and the Xiaolin Temple. I am so sorry I can't go on anymore. _Omi thought has his eyes finally closed.

Omi heard someone walking up to him slowly. He heard Chase Young evil laughter coming close to him. Finally the last thing Omi heard was a sound of cracking bones.

Omi woke up next to a camp fire with bandages all over his body. Omi looked around for a sign of life but could not see anyone.

"Who saved me and why am I not dead?" Omi asked himself trying not to move too much. Omi looks around and saw his backpack with a note attached to it.

Omi moaned a little then began slowly to move to his backpack to read the note. Omi opened the note and began to read.

_Omi I am sorry to have left you as you were. I came as fast as I could to save you. I did not expect Chase to go after you at all. The herbs I used on your injures should heal you completely in the morning. Stay safe Omi and I will all ways will protect you. Your Lord and Master(JK) Your Master Katra_

Omi smiled as much as he could then looks up at the dark night sky. He kept starring up in the sky until he fell asleep.

Omi woke up and stretched his body. Omi realized he was fully heal. He took off the bandages and grabbed his backpack.

"Thank you Master Katra for saving my life." Omi said before he sprinted off for his destination.

Omi stopped after a while from a call from his stomach. Omi sat down and opened his backpack for his food. Omi found some extra bandages and herbs in his backpack thanks to Katra. Omi took out some rations and began to eat.

Once Omi got full and drank some water from his water skin he packed everything up and ran off. Omi skid to a stop and noticed the land markings. He knew he has made it to his destination.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **First I would like to say sorry to everyone who loves and cares about Omi. I am sorry I made Chase Young beat him up. Well I hope everyone reds and reviews.


End file.
